fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyo Morduin
Tsuyo Kushibuki(強騎士武器 Kishibuki Tsuyo) is a Freelancer mage who mostly travels around Earthland for a strange reason. He is know as the Silent Infinite Sword(無音無限刀Muon Mugentō) due to his Swordsmanship and the fact that he is mute, whether by choice or not. Appearance Tsuyo appears to be an average teenager that has a fair build and skin. He has brown spiky yet, somewhat curly hair. His eyes are green, that never seem to give off any emotions. He appears dreesed in a red chinese-styled shirt with yellow trimming that has a yellow symbol of a black dragon on the front and dark brown belt that has a tan bag attached to it with light brown gloves. Underneath that, is a black long-sleeved tunic that goes up to his neck along with light brown pants and dark brown boots. On his back, is a steath for his main sword and sometimes his shield. Personality Not much can be said about Tsuyo's personality due to the fact he does not talk or is unable to. However from what Zerīkoto usually translates, it can be said that he is usually straight to the point, never dancing around something. He has the subtely of a sledgehammer and doesn't have any problem crusing people's hopes, sometimes. He will get the job done, no matter what. He does still have morales when comes to certian jobs though. He can still show his rare(extremely rare) kind side. He generally only shows this to children and women, usually to comfort them. He can be a kind indivisual if you look past the complete silence and the emotionless eyes. History His history is unknown. that most that anyone knows or can find out about him is that he was the only survivor of a guild that been destroyed due to certain circumstances. By who or what it was unknown, but it was after this tragic event that Tsuyo stopped talking. It is uncertain if it was to trauma of the event or an injury. After that, he became a wandering mage and along the way meet Aogū, who he decided to take along with him. Synopsis Equipment Swords Genki(原器 Genki): A normal steel sword and Tsuyo's main sword. Tsuyo usually keeps this sword on him at all time. Despite the fact that this sword does not have any special ablities, It is durable than most steel swords. Vulcan(バルカン Barukan)': The blade of eternal flames. This sword allows Tsuyo to use fire spells and is able to ignite almost anything at the moment of impact. *'Linia Foc(防火帯 Bōka-tai, Romanian for Firebreak): Tsuyo drags Vulcan agianst the ground and swing the blade up in an arc motion, creating a thin wave of fire that flies toward his enemies. *'Foc Creștere'(火災成長 Kasai seichō, Romanian for Rising Fire): Tsuyo stabs Vulcan into the ground, creating a tornado of fire. *'Ploii de Flacără'(雨炎 Ame-en, Romanian for Rain of Fire): Tsuyo swings Vulcan in the air, causing a row of fire balls to appear and hit multiple enemies. Aeolus(東風 Kochi): The sword of unrivaled winds. This sword enables Tsuyo to use wind spells and allows him to 'sharpen' the wind to cut. *'Boreas'(北風 Kitakaze): Tsuyo thrust Aeolus foward, causing it to create a gust of wind that can smash his opponents down. *'Notus'(南 Minami): Tsuyo slash Aeolus, causing allowing him to create an invisible blade of wind to extend the reach of his blade or to fire a projectile of sharp wind. *'Eurus'(幅 Haba):Tsuyo stabs Aeolus into the ground, creating a tornado around him to protect him from harm or to defeat a crowd of surrounding enemies. * Zephyrus(微風 Soyokaze): Tsuyo spins Aeolus, creating a small whrilwind that is able to disable some spells(ex.water and lightning). Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Master Swordsmanship: 'Tsuyo has shown that he can handle his self in a fight with his sword(s). He is able to easily take out multiple enemies by himself. He does not have a general sword style but he usually revolves around using his speed or shield to block and/or counter an attack. '''Master Shieldmanship: '''Tsuyo is incredibly skilled witn his shield. He is able to uses his shield to block and counter multiple attacks at once. He is also able to throw it like a projectile as an attack if needed. '''Advance Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Dispite Tsuyo often reling on his sword(s) and shield(s) to fight, He has shown to a have capable amount of training put into hand-to-hand fighting, should the need ever arise. Physical Enchancements '''Enhanced Strength: '''Due to his training and the jobs that often takes, his strenght is incredible. He is able to easily to knockout Vulcans alone with his fist. When he uses his sword, He is able to swing his sword at impressive speeds using his strength that allow him to create blades of compressed air. '''Enhanced Speed and Endurance:'Tsuyo's speed is very impressive feat. He is able to run at incredible speeds without getting tired as quick. This mostly due to traveling to certain areas to complete jobs and training. He uses his speed along with his strength to deliver fast, yet strong blows to his enemeies. Magical Abilities 'Requip: '''Tsuyo's main magic, that allow him to store and bring out weapons, armor and clothes at will. He is quite skilled in using this magic, as he is able to pick out the appropriate weapon and shield on the fly. 'Sword Magic: Tsuyo's secondary magic, which the him to utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. He uses this magic to activate the multiple effects and abilites of his swords. Trivia *Tsuyo's lack of speech and seemingly cold personality is actually a play on most RPG characters. They are unable to speak and don;t that much emotions. Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Requip User Category:Mage